


I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me

by pigalle



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e02 Bless the Beast and the Children, I think so but I'm honestly not sure, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, almost blow job, talk about blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Lukas asks him if he's jealous that Rose wants to blow him, and yeah, maybe he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I can't stop writing about these two. The fourth Philkas fic in a many days. Also, I'm apparently making it my habit to non-stop listen to one song while writing, and then take the title from it.
> 
> Title is from _I found_ by Amber Run.

“So where’s your girlfriend?” Philip asked, handing over the bottle to Lukas.

“I don’t know,” Lukas said and took a swing of the alcohol. “But she wants to blow me.”

Philip raised his eyebrows, feeling too put on spot to know how he should react.

“You jealous?” Lukas asked and handed him the bottle again.

“You want me to be.” To be honest he wasn’t sure himself. Was he jealous?

“I bet you think about it,” Lukas said, taunting, and crowded into Philip. Lukas’ breath smelled of alcohol, and Philip realised how close he was, again.

“Why did you kiss me earlier?” he asked, his eyes flipping between Lukas’s eyes and lips. “Because you wanted to, or because you didn’t want me to tell?”

“I’m not supposed to like you this way.” He said it in a low voice, his eyes trained on Philip’s lips.

“But you do,” Philips whispered, not daring to speak louder, as if he would spook Lukas away if he did. “You’re into me.”

Lukas pushed forward, pressing Philip against the car, and kissed him. It was sloppy and unsteady, so obviously affected by the alcohol. Philip could feel its effect too, how it dared him to flip them around so that it was Lukas pressed against the car.

Lukas pulled back slightly, looked about to complain about the change in position, when Philip sank to his knees. It clearly shut Lukas up, as he only stared down at Philip.

“You wanted me to be jealous,” Philip said, slowly letting his hands come to rest on Lukas’ hips. “So maybe you want this, huh?”

Lukas visibly swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, but didn’t say anything. Philip circled his hands to the front of Lukas’ jeans, waiting for a protest. Lukas didn’t.

Philip popped the button and pulled down the zipper while looking up at Lukas. He expected him to protest any minute, but it didn’t come. He pulled the jeans down to knee-level, and Lukas just kept looking at him. When Philip leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin just above his boxers, Lukas’ head fell back, and out came a strangled sound.

Philip hooked his fingers in the hem of Lukas boxers, just about to pull them down when he heard the distinctly familiar sound of sirens. Very close.

Lukas spun his head around to look behind him, and from his position Philip could see his eyes widening.

“Shit!” Lukas was very quick to lean down to pull up his jeans, glancing in panick between Philip and over his shoulder. “Get up!” he hissed, pulling at Philip’s shirt when he’d gotten his jeans buttoned again.

Philip hurried to get up, and saw Tony walking towards them, his sheriff car parked beside the barn. He didn’t look too happy.

“C’mon, get away from there!” he called up at them from halfway up the hill.

Philip cast a glance at Lukas, who was looking at him, seeming quite worried. Philip sighed but told Lukas, “It’ll be fine,” before walking to Tony.

“Philip?” Tony said, surprised, when he got closer. There was maybe a tad bit of something else in there, that made Philip want to shrink to the ground. Way to go, disappointing Tony of all people.

The drive to the station was awkward. Lukas refused to look at him, and Tony didn't say anything. Except, of course, when he called Lukas’ dad, and Helen and Gabe. Philip wasn’t looking forward to having to face them. Tony guided them into the office when they arrived, but then left, saying he was called out for something else. He assured them their parents would be there soon.

“Were you really going to,” Lukas asked from his place lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, “you know, blow me?”

“Yeah,” Philip drawled, sound much more cock-sure than he was.

Lukas turned his head and looked at Philip, a smile on his lips. He sat up slowly, not taking his eyes of Philip. Lukas reached out for him, and pulled him closer by his shirt, down for a wet kiss.

Philip leaned in closer, into the kiss, and before he knew it he was falling forward straight into Lukas lap.

Then suddenly there was voiced outside the windows. Lukas and Philip both scrambled away from each other and into the chairs.

“Okay, who has the fake id?” Helen asked, her voice hard, when she, Gabe and Bo stepped inside. They didn’t answer.

“No!” Lukas exclaimed when his dad asked if they were friends now. It wasn’t nice to hear.

“You just get drunk and smash windows together?” Helen asked, her tone accusing, more that of a sheriff than a mother.

“What the hell’s going on with you two?” Bo asked, but neither of them answered.

Then Lukas threw up and Bok took him away, leaving Philip alone with Helen and Gabe. He tried looking away from them as long as he could, because the last thing he wanted was having to face them right now. But then he threw up, and Tony wanted Helen to come with him. After, when his stomach had settled some, Gabe took him home and told him to sleep it off.

He wanted to call Lukas the next morning, but Gabe and Helen wanted him down for breakfast right away, so he put his phone aside to do it later.

Tommy and Tracy were dead, and all Philip could think about was how it was his fault because he hadn’t said anything about what they saw, because he gave his jacket to Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
